Arthur Bronstein IV
Arthur Oswald Bronstein IV was a Darnussian politician and prominent member of the Bronstein Family who, only aged 26, was elected General Secretary of the Communist Party of Darnussia after the resignation of his father in 3060. He was brought up in the Bronstein Family and destined to be the next leader of the CPD. He was, like his predecessors, born and raised in Red Stad, home of Darnussia's working class, and soon went on to completely reform the party, to try to "bring it back to his roots" as being a party for the working class. However, under Bronstein IV, the CPD has suffered poor election results. Early Life Arthur Oswald Bronstein IV was born to Arthur and Jutta Bronstein on the 16 May 3034. Just a year and a half later, he was forced to move to the country into a "safe zone" with the outbreak of the Darnussia-Keymon War, caused in part by his own grandfather. With the end of the war, he moved back to Red Stad and into a small middle-class apartment with his father, mother and infant sister. He attended a public primary and secondary school, before heading for Red Stad University (birthplace of the CPD back in 2523) to study history, politics and economics. Politics He joined the Communist Party when he was 14 (the earliest age possible) and began to work his way up the ranks. He became an MP in 3056 aged 22 (the second youngest Darnussian MP since the civil war), and at the same time was elected to the politburo. It was this time he also graduated from university with a B in history and an A in politics and economics. He soon became highly popular among the ranks of the Communist Party, and was trademarked by his long, uncombed hair and unshaven appearance. He would often turn up at meetings in track suit bottoms and a t-shirt, and would talk Narik with a strong Kozari accent. It was also around 3058 he he began to fall out with his father over the running of the party, with Bronstein the elder supporting the traditionally conservative communist policies of Bronstein II, and the younger supporting the calls of the reformists. Bronstein IV advocated for the party to return to its roots as a party for the working class, rather than a party that was based on, in Bronstein IV's words, "State-capitalism, imperialism and warmongering". His liberal, radical politics threatened a complete division in the party, with many members calling for a complete split from the CPD. However, Bronstein IV held on, and when his father suffered a humiliating election defeat in 3060 and was sacked, Bronstein IV took the opportunity to become General Secretary. General Secretary Bronstein IV was elected General Secretary on 13 February 3060, aged only 26, with a huge majority (as is always with Bronsteins running in party elections) with only two others opposing him: *'Arthur Oswald Bronstein IV' - 81.4% *'Karl Gustav Ebert' - 13.2% *'Maria Schicklegruber' - 6.6% He immediately set about on a policy of reform, liberalising the party, and apologising for his party's part in the Darnussia-Keymon War. He also had to address the fact that the CPD were beginning to look old-fashioned and out-of-date. With this he decided to target the heart of the working class, as well as breaking off deals with the quasi-fascist DNP, and embarked on a whirlwind tour of Darnussia to "re-win the hearts and minds of the Darnussian workers we have lost in the recent years". Despite all this, Bronstein's newly reformed Communist Party fared poorly at his first election. He came fifth out of sixth in the presidential election, and his party only regained 6% of the lost seats since the last election. With his second election, support again rose, but not nearly as much as was hoped. In 3066, Bronstein III re-arrived and announced he would be helping to fight the elections along side his son. He and his party continued to struggle in the polls. In 3089, he lost control of the party to his son, Arthur Bronstein V. Death He died peacefully in his sleep aged 77 on 17 July 3111 in Red Stad. Personal life Bronstein IV married Maria Feltz (who is a member of the Libertarian Socialists from Podrueja, Clenon on 29 March 3055 aged 21. His wife gave birth to twins Eva Bronstein and Arthur Bronstein V, who were born on 30 April 3056 in Red Stad. Simone Bronstein, his third child, was born on 16 August 3057 in Podrueja. Bronstein IV was an atheist, while Maria was a non-practising Terran Catholic. Bronstein IV highly enjoyed soccer and was a lifelong supporter of FC Dynamo Red Stad.